Awkward
by Mrs Traductor de Caballero
Summary: Peter no sabía qué encontraba tan interesante en Lena. "En donde MJ tiene una amiga extraña, Peter una posible vecina más extraña y Spiderman un enemigo sin precedentes (o sea, extraño)"
1. Prologo: Extraño, raro, atípico

**Prologo: Extraño, raro, atípico, singular, curioso y otros sinonimos**

Peter no sabía qué encontraba tan interesante en Lena; quizá era todo el mutismo que la rodeaba o el hecho que la chica se paseara de un lado al otro en la escuela, navegando en todos los grupos sociales sin interesarse por alguno en específico. Ned le decía que eran afortunados cuando ella se sentaba con ellos en el almuerzo, les mostraba imágenes graciosas y robaba sus zanahorias sin comerlas, porque no hacia eso con nadie más y porque siempre desaparecía de la vida pública escolar por días antes de volver a caminar por el comedor hasta su mesa. Eran afortunados de algo que Peter no comprendía, pero que quería comprender.

" _En donde MJ tiene una amiga extraña, Peter una posible vecina más extraña y Spiderman un enemigo sin precedentes (o sea, extraño)"_

—O—

Nueva York era una ciudad peligrosa, todos sabían eso, el crimen era algo común (asquerosamente común si le preguntaban), aunado con la aparición de distintos _superhéroes_ o defensores de ciertas zonas; bueno la ciudad era un caos que se mantenía por el simple hecho de mantenerse. Porque la gente que vivía ahí tenía una calidad de acero, que los obligaba a levantarse, hacer su trabajo y regresar siempre al día siguiente, así es como habían salido del hoyo en el que los habían dejado los Vengadores, sin culparlos a ellos claro está, pero se entiende. Stark Industries, el gobierno, organizaciones secretas, contención y limpieza de desastres y dios quien sabe cuantos otros se encargaban de limpiar los grandes desastres y pequeñas migajas que los vigilantes dejaban, pero eran los neoyorquinos los que se encargaban de levantar los barrios, las calles y el ánimo de las personas, eran ellos los que salían hacían lo que tenían que hacer y volvían a sus casas, con la esperanza callada de estar todos juntos en esto.

Ser uno de esos vigilantes/defensores no era fácil, que le digan a Peter Parker. No era un vengador, todavía estaba muy debajo de ellos; invisible para esos héroes verdaderos que defendían no solo un montón de cuadras, sino el mundo entero, tampoco era uno de esos contados chicos con poderes, los que la policía tenía que controlar cada tanto porque se salían de control. No era un trajeado agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, nadie le había ofrecido serlo y rechazaría la oferta de todos modos, en fin, Peter era algo singular, pero no extraordinario, no para un mundo que había visto alienígenas bajar del cielo para matarlos a todos.

No, él no era así y, por lo tanto, Spiderman no era así.

Por lo que enfrentar al crimen, "el crimen pequeño" como lo llamaban en las noticias, era algo vigoroso, no entretenido para las audiencias de personas que seguían el ir y venir de los **super** héroes (énfasis en el super), aunque sí para los fanáticos de Youtube. El crimen, como ven, no faltaba en Queens, podía tener atracos, robos, uno que otro secuestro (nada agradable) y las típicas pandillas, tráfico de drogas y cosas más pesadas de las que se encargaba la policía. Peter intentaba que Spiderman no fuera un lastre para la fuerza policiaca, detectives y tribunales, ellos tenían a sus criminales y él a los suyos y juntos hacían un trabajo estupendo, a veces muy aburrido, pero definitivamente estupendo. Es por esta razón que la noticia de los asesinatos pone a todos en jaque, al principio es solo una víctima en Hamilton Beach, posible homicidio, causa de muerte desconocida y sin sospechosos. Cosas que los detectives de Queens podían encargarse con facilidad.

Pero, no se detuvo, surgieron más y más cadáveres, todos violentamente atacados, con los cuellos destrozados, abandonados en callejones, quemados o incinerados en los parques o dejados en las playas o bancos del río. Eso sí que le interesaba, principalmente porque le ponía los pelos de punta pensar en todos esos detalles, sin embargo, estaba fuera de su alcance; un asesino serial, seguramente, que pronto sería atrapado, alguien de quien el amable Spiderman no debía preocuparse a menos que cruzara los límites de Queens (el lado amable de Queens). Los crímenes y el criminal se mudaron a Manhattan y en menos de un mes ya tenían apresado a un sospechoso con un caso solido en su contra, había más cuerpos en la ciudad, pero nada del otro mundo y el vecindario volvió a respirar tranquilo.

Al menos en esa vida Peter lo hizo, ya que en la escuela las cosas eran diferentes, no solo descubrir que tienes poderes te trae una gran responsabilidad, también viene con muchas mentiras, trabajos atrasados y clases los fines de semana para mantenerse al corriente. El chico, no la araña salvadora, se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo "libre" estudiando, creando más y mejor mezcla para telarañas, y balanceando sus intentos (mas bien sus fracasos) de hablar con Liz, May y Ned.

A pesar de no tener muchos amigos, no ser increíblemente popular y de no tener a cientos de chicas a sus pies, Peter se sentía atribuladamente ocupado con su vida normal.

Eso sin contar a Lena, la chica "nueva", llevaba ahí más de seis meses, sin embargo, todos la seguían llamando la chica nueva porque nadie más había ingresado tan repente y tan magistralmente los había ignorado a todos al mismo tiempo que los trataba antes. Solo una chica se quedaba con ella la mayor parte del tiempo; Michelle la "rara".

No juzguen a Peter, él es un raro también y le da la bienvenida a la rareza, pero Michelle y Lena salen completamente del molde. Muy cool o para nada cool, esa era la medición del chico araña para medirlas, para descifrarlas, para saber qué era lo siguiente que Lena haría.

Entonces los escogió a ellos, se sentó en su mesa a la hora del almuerzo, soltó carcajadas con los memes de Ned, pidiéndole que le enviara más a su teléfono que raramente usaba (no en serio, no la había visto sacarlo más de dos veces en un día escolar, DOS VECES), robando las zanahorias de sus bandejas para guardarlas en los bolsos de su chaqueta (demasiado vieja para ser vintage, "Genial a su estilo" según Ned) e iniciando conversaciones que nunca terminaba, con los ojos cubiertos de gafas de sol y una sonrisa rápida antes de ponerse de pie y desaparecer de sus vidas hasta un nuevo almuerzo. Eso les daba cierta fama en la escuela, porque a pesar de que todos consideraban a Lena como la nueva chica rara, había un magnetismo en ella que los obligaba a estar siempre atentos de su presencia. La clase de magnetismo que solo las personas maravillosas tienen, como Liz, aunque sin serlo.

Y aquello podía pasar completamente desapercibido; esas visitas esporádicas, esos encuentros en clase y en los pasillos, esa ropa de estilo viejo, con gafas de sol oscuras y un cabello sedoso que parecía no cepillarse jamás, todo eso podían ser simplemente los actos de una chica rara, si no fuera por su sentido arácnido que lo bombardeaba con alertas cada vez que ella se acercaba.

Así que sí, Peter tenía trabajo, no mucho, no poco, pero lo que más le interesaba era descubrir quién era Lena y por qué la encontraba tan irresistiblemente interesante.

 **Pequeña idea, no me maten jajaja, es como un bebe apenas, así que, si sale con vida de este capítulo, me gustaría ayudarle a seguir creciendo (que metáforas, que metáforas) En fin, este prologo toma lugar antes de Civil War por si notaron cositas extrañas, lo demás quizá se mueva más rápido hasta Homecoming, pero definitivamente nos vamos a mantener lo más lejos posible de Infinity War porque mi corazón no lo supera.**

 **Bueno, se reciben toda clase de comentarios. Los quiero y nos leemos luego. :***


	2. De la incomodidad y la advertencia

Existe una belleza etérea en lo efímero, lo que solo dura un instante y después se desvanece en la eternidad. Pocas veces recordado, pocas veces trascendido. Eso es la vida humana, un parpadeo en el tiempo infinito de universo, demasiado corto para ser apreciado correctamente, los seres humanos nacen, crecen y viven por menos de los esperado, se definen como personas, poseen personalidades, defienden sus pensamientos y crean arte. Y al final mueren, sin grandes aspavientos, sin carrozas de fuego, sin plumajes de oro a una nueva realidad. Se extinguen en si mismos alarmantemente rápido, tanto que es imposible agotarse en ellos, hundirse en la esencia de su alma y soñar en infinidad de siglos sus propios suelos.

Por esa razón se mantiene alejada de ellos, porque soportar la perdida, el vacío y la soledad que dejan los mortales le oprime la existencia de su eternidad. Prefiere mirarlos de lejos, admirarse de esos pequeños momentos maravillosos como el batir de alas de una mariposa, amarlos a distancia, regodearse en sus creaciones y dormir sin pensar en lo terrible que es la muerte.

En la ausencia, el fin, el cambio.

—s—

Peter la notó por primera vez en la clase de español, sentada en el fondo, usando ropa vieja y deslavada, unas gafas de sol desproporcionadamente grandes para su rostro y el cabello en una maraña de nudos. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre e ignoró la sensación extraña que le ponía los vellos de punta, su sentido arácnido gritando a todo pulmón que algo estaba muy mal, aunque no sabía qué.

La profesora le había pedido que se levantara y se quitara las gafas para presentarse a la clase, la chica dijo que tenía una condición médica y se acercó a su escritorio con una nota en la mano.

— _Bueno, dinos cómo te llamas_ -.

— _Me llamo Lena_ -. Peter tomaba español desde el inicio de la escuela, y en todos los cursos jamás había escuchado a alguien hablarlo con ese acento. Una mezcla terrosa de tonos, subidas y bajadas que hizo sonreír a la profesora con cariño. Cuando le preguntó de dónde venía, sonrió con los labios tensos y dijo " _Del este_ ", nada más, ni siquiera sabían si se refería al este de Nueva York o al este del país, o del mundo….

Lo dejó pasar, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, mucho que planear, mucho que mentir. Los días se volvieron semanas, pero la sensación no desaparecía, en todo caso se volvía más fuerte. La veía caminar por los pasillos, recogiendo sus cosas de casillero cuando solo llevaba consigo una libreta, en clase de gimnasia sentada en las gradas por su "condición médica", en la cafetería recargada en un pilar con las piernas extendidas en el suelo… y también en la calle, la seguía con la mirada a dar vuelta en la esquina, sus pasos demasiado pausados, como si evitara salir corriendo en cualquier instante. Era un aparición, un espejismo que iba y venía por la escuela sin pertenecer a ningún lado, saludaba a todos los que le hablaban, sin embargo, había ignorado a Liz cuando le pidió ayuda en la colecta y el comité del baile, la miró detrás y sonrió (esa sonrisa vacía que llevaba todo el tiempo) antes de decirle que no, no estaba interesada.

Solo Michelle logró acercarse lo suficiente, sentándose a su lado en la biblioteca, compartiendo su poco gusto por la gimnasia y teniendo el casillero vecino. Y de todos modos estaba siempre sola, rodeaba en esa aura magnética que los obliga a girar a su alrededor, rocas estelares perdidas en el océano del universo, rocas atraídas al vertiginoso horizonte de un agujero negro dispuesto a devorarlos. O tal vez exageraba, y su sentido arácnido lo alertaba porque estaba nervioso y estresado.

Al final el tiempo seguía su curso, era fácil acostumbrarse a algo, incluso a la sensación extraña que la chica le provocaba, aun así se sorprende (pero no mucho en realidad, suele ser muy torpe en algunas cosas, empero esto, no, esto era trabajo de vigilancia tipo Spider-man, reconocimiento del territorio enemigo y análisis de perfiles) cuando se sienta con ellos, sus uñas largas y delicadas tomando la zanahoria de su ensalada antes de poder detenerla, Ned se queda pasmado unos segundos mientras ella sube los pies enfundados en botas vaqueras gastadas al borde de la mesa.

—¿Qué era tan gracioso? -. Era un día particularmente frío, cargado de nubes oscuras y sus gafas de sol se deslizaban por su nariz hasta la punta respingada. Sus ojos azules lechosos, demasiado claros para ser naturales, los analizan. El color casi traslucido en las luces de la cafetería se funde en las orillas en un tono más oscuro, de haber estado en otro rostro, con otra mirada, con otra carga de intensión, habría pensado que eran lindos.

—¿Un meme? -. Ned tiene su celular en la mano, estirando el brazo inseguro hacia ella que solo lo mira, entonces acerca la suya (y es de nueva esa velocidad que le pone de nervios, esa deliberada lentitud al moverse), dedos largos y blancos que toman el aparato rápidamente. La pantalla es demasiado brillante, Peter contiene la advertencia en su lengua y espera, sus ojos pálidos dan un vistazo, una mueca de dolor la hace cerrarlos y las gafas vuelven a estar en su lugar.

—Bueno, es gracioso-. Les dice, deslizando el móvil de regreso, cuando levanta el rostro para mirarlos sonríe, y de algún modo sus dientes son mucho más blancos que su piel. Esa una sonrisa extraña, una que los deja atónitos, y que a ella le provocan una carcajada.

Aún en el filo de lo insólito la observan buscar en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero, después sacar un teléfono probablemente nunca usado, y prácticamente arrojarlo a su amigo.

—¿Tienes más de esas imágenes? Anota tu número-. No es una sugerencia, ni siquiera una petición y el castaño tiene ganas de arrojar el aparato en otra dirección, decirle a Ned que algo muy extraño está sucediendo y no volver a dirigirle la palabra. No tiene caso porque teclea su contacto, lo mira como si esperara que lo hiciera también (no lo hará, no, jamás) y lo devuelve con cuidado a su dueña.

—¿Van a comerse eso? -. Ninguno dice nada, el silencio de sus respuestas solo corporales la hace sonreír de nuevo, quita los pies de la encimera y se inclina hacia sus bandejas, tomando solo las zanahorias, ni un mordisco a la pizza, no la soda, ni la leche con chocolate a la que es adicto. Se queda unos minutos más, Ned le muestra más imágenes y la risa regresa, los dientes blanquísimos y de vez en cuando un vistazo de sus pupilas claras. Se despide sin ningún aviso, tan rápido como llegó, una verdadera aparición.

Después de eso es ausencia total, algunas veces en los pasillos (un movimiento de cabeza al reconocerlo), otras en la biblioteca (una sonrisa ladina al susurrar su nombre), las más extrañas en la calle (caminando en la noche, con las gafas alzadas y esos ojos poco ordinarios analizando todo su cuerpo antes de saludarlo con un "Hola Parker" que le causa escalofríos).

Cuando regresa a su mesa para compartir más imágenes graciosas, Ned está preparado (Incluso lo ha obligado a comprar una ensalada con zanahoria de nuevo). Hablan más en esa ocasión (solo ellos dos, Peter aún se siente incomodo en su cercanía y, en serio, ¡¿Cuándo iba a perder la sensación de malestar?!), sobre los profesores, las materias que Lena no considera importantes o difíciles, películas y música que ella nunca ha visto y sonríe deseosa de hacerlo, su amigo la invita a pasar un día con ellos.

—¿Por qué no este fin de semana? Íbamos a hacer un maratón de Star Wars de todo modos-. Peter lo mira con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido e increíblemente más incomodo que antes, lo único peor que ver Lena en la escuela todos los días, es ver a Lena en su casa el fin de semana.

—¡Me encantaría! -. Su mirada lechosa lo recorre por completo, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto que lo habría hecho sonrojarse, pero no, eso solo hace que su sentido arácnido enloquezca.

El viernes llega y Ned apenas si puede aguantar la emoción, "¡Seremos tan populares!" le repite por vez número quinientos mientras le envía un mensaje a la chica. Su respuesta llega casi de inmediato, "¡ _No puedo esperar!"_ y una imagen de una paloma posada en su ventana, un chiste que él no entiende, no quiere entender, bueno tal vez quiera…

—ss—

Esa noche hay vigilancia, una banda de ladrones que no ha dejado de robar el mismo banco por lo últimos tres meses; un trabajo fácil para Spider-man. Agazapado en el techo del callejón los observa llegar, tiene puestos sus nuevos lentes, los lanza telarañas cargados a su máxima capacidad (dos repuestos porque nunca se sabe) y la adrenalina corriendo por sus músculos.

La van es blanca (típico cliche de ladrones), bajan dos tipos, armas en el cinto, dos más salen cuando la puerta trasera se abre, bolsas y pasamontañas. Sus manos se flexionan en la pared de ladrillos, sus piernas listas para recibir el impacto del golpe al saltar, quiere sorprenderlos, decir algunos chistes para perder el miedo, golpearlos un rato y dejarlos preparados para la policía, de repente, del otro lado de la calle y cruzando el callejón un hombre corre. Grita con todas sus fuerzas y los criminales se ponen nerviosos, Peter observa como levantan sus armas amenazándolo, pero no se detiene, al contrario, sigue corriendo pasando entre ellos hasta la avenida, sus gritos perdiéndose en la distancia.

—¿Qué demoni…? -. Entonces lo siente, su sentido arácnido disparado con tanta fuerza que lo hace saltar, los latidos de su corazón veloces en sus oídos y un deseo de salir huyendo, de dar la vuelta y correr como el hombre.

Del lado más oscuro del callejón _ella_ se mueve, sus pasos son delicados en las baldosas húmedas y suenan a hambre, huele a muerte (no le pregunten cómo lo sabe, solo lo sabe) y terror. Tiene puesta una chaqueta larga de marinero, tan oscura que parece formada por las mismas sombras que le rodean, no tiene zapatos y aun así el sonido de sus pisadas le rebota en la cabeza como un tambor. Sus piernas son delgadas, fantasmagóricamente blancas al igual que su cuello y vientre desnudo; en esa zona de la ciudad y a esa hora un atuendo así no causa el mayor revuelo. No, son sus ojos lo que hace que los hombres bajen sus armas, las manos temblándoles y las piernas flojas, son esos ojos de un azul lechoso que brillan en las luz amarillenta de la calle lo que hace que Peter se olvidé del heroísmo, en su sonrisa lo que le hace castañear los dientes de un frío terrible y es la voz, esa voz extraña proveniente de las profundidades que canta en lenguas desconocidas lo que lo deja congelado en su lugar.

 _Ella_ salta sobre los ladrones, no les da tiempo de escapar, uno de ellos comienza a disparar, pero la cosa se mueve tan velozmente que es casi invisible, hasta que cae en su espalda y sus dientes se hunden en su cuello. El sonido es lo más desgarrador, los gemidos guturales de una bestia, los lamentos y después el silencio total.

Cierra los ojos para no pensar, porque el terror le ha dejado el cuerpo helado y le cuesta respirar con la mascara encima, cuando los abre ella se ha ido. Los cuerpos de los hombres están ahí todavía, no hay un solo ruido en toda la cuadra.

 **Lo que se dice en la clase de español, pensemos que lo dicen en español.**


End file.
